War Cries
by PlutoKuro
Summary: Is Italy too reliant on Germany? What happens if Germany leaves Italy alone to go to war? Gerita yaoi (If you call love decleration yaoi)


"Doitsu! Heeelp! Please! England, France and America kidnapped me and they're doing horrible things to me!" I sighed. Not again. This was the third time this week that Italy was kidnapped and im starting to get fed up.

"Japan! Look after ze house. I am going to collect Italy." I pulled on my army coat and pushed the mini pistol into the pocket.

After I had reached Britain's house, I found Italy quite easily due to the screams coming from the building. I simply followed the sounds and found the room in no time.

Italy was so glad when I opened the door. He had been kidnapped too many times, and had no information about any plans, so his captors would just tie him up and harass him.

"Italy, vhat are they doing to you?"

"Dude! Germany! You finally decided to join the party! I'm just sharing some of Iggy's rock cakes with Italy."

"They're SCONES, you bloody wanker!"

"Yeah! Stones!"

I pulled the gun out of my pocket and aimed the barrel at America's head, who slowly stepped away from the chocolate-haired boy, who jumped up and ran towards me, attaching himself to my thigh. The two colonies slowly backed to the edge of the room and we left with no hassle.

"You must be more careful" I didn't like being harsh to Italy, but it was true, he was rather defenceless. Whilst I spend my money on the army and important things, he spends it on public siestas and pasta. He looked down as we walked, ashamed.

When we got home, I headed straight for my study.

"Germany! Will you do some colouring with me?" He held up some paper and wax crayons.

"Nicht. I have to finish my paperwork." I turned and walked away from him. I wish I hadn't.

For the rest of my day, Italy blanked me. I missed the usual, lively Feli. The one that is always asking to play football with me, leeching onto my arm. Or the Feli that is always making Pizzas or pasta in my kitchen. But that Feli was just not there. He was just an Italian body with no soul. And it worried me.

It worried me through the night. I awoke alone, with no body next to me. He was still in his room.

Then the call came. One of my allies had been pulled into a war. And I had to go too.

"Italy!" He half-heartedly stepped down the stairs.

"I have to go away. To var." His eyes shot open.

"Wha? Why? Doitsu!" I could see tears welling up at the bottom of his eyes. I hated to leave him behind, but it was safer than taking him into the war zone.

"Im sorry, Italy. I have to go."

"B-But what if you get killed? Doitsu! I can't live without you!"

"I vill return." I turned to face him, and cupped his tearful face in my hand.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?" His eyes locked onto mine and I nodded.

"Pinky Schworen" His hand came up to reach mine, and our little fingers locked. For the last time.

Leaving Italy was hard, but it was all soon forgotten in the stress of war. Though I was under a lot of pressure from oncoming enemy soldiers, I still managed to write to Italy every day. I told him all about the war zone. About the enemy soldiers. How much I missed his cooking, and that all we had to eat was tinned fish. I sent one letter every day for two months, yet I received not a single reply. Which worried me.

Each day blurred together, and I lost track of time. I had been away from Italy for over six months, and all that kept me sane was the promise I made to him. Such a simple thing, yet it was all I had faith in. And then, I almost broke it.

The front line broke down, and some of the soldiers broke through. We lost a lot of our best fighters. One of the enemy guns fired a shot at me. And it found its target.

The ground rushed up to meet me as my leg lost use, and I became unable to stand.

"Man down!" someone shouted as the medical staff pushed me onto their stretcher. They managed to remove the bullet from my leg, but I was conscious the whole time. I was just glad that Italy hadn't been there to see me in that state. Weak. In pain.

Over time, my leg healed, and I regained the ability to walk. Japan, who had recently joined the war helped me through the hard time, with reassurance that Italy had been Ok before he had left him.

"Itary-san misses you lots. He talked about you everyday, you know. How you will play football together." he would smile at me, and then leave the tent to myself and the crutches.

"INTRUDER ALERT" The sentry yelled, and soldiers leapt out of their beds and pulled their rifles and artillery over their shoulders. I struggled up and out of my bed, but Japan pushed me down.

"I cannot let you go. Stay safe" He turned and ran into the chaos. I managed to get up and hobble to the front of the line, to see a small figure in the distance. And, a split-second before I realised who it was, the figure fell to the ground, shot by the sentry.

I ran as fast as I could towards the small body lying in the mud.

"Japan! Get medical attention" I pushed my fingers up against his small throat. He was still breathing. Italy was still alive.

Five minutes later, Italy was hooked up to machines, monitoring his heartbeat and life. I sat beside him, wiping the mud off his face. I was told that there was a 50% chance he wouldn't make it. But, that's a 50% chance he will.

"Germany?" Italy finally came round. His breathing was heavy. The bullet had hit him straight in the chest, puncturing his lungs.

"Ja?" His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"When we get home, can we do some colouring?" He struggled to smile

"Ja. Of course. And you can make me some pasta." I could feel the tears at the back of my eyes, and I was struggling to keep them back. Italy looked around.

"I got your letters. When Japan left, I came to look for you. You sounded lonely." I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. It was my fault Feli ended up like this.

"Doitsu? You look sad." His smile faded and he bought his hand up to where my tear had rolled and pushed it off with his thumb. I placed my hand on his and smiled. And it hit me. I love him. Italy. Feliciano.

We stayed in the same position for what seemed like an eternity, when Italy breathed in sharply from pain.

"Ger-Germany!" He cried out in pain, and I called for the doctor, who just shook his head. Feli wasn't going to make it.

"Ger-Germany. I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath.

"I love you." The words rung through me. He loves me.

The words rung quietly. Feli had already gone. Now he would never know.

"Italy. I love you too."


End file.
